The present invention relates generally to stationary exercise bicycles. More particularly, it relates to stationary exercise bicycles used in conjunction with a video game in which video effects are synchronized to exercise parameters.
Stationary bicycles are well known exercise machines used by professional athletes and recreational cyclers alike for training and/or general physical conditioning. To monitor exercise parameters, such as speed and distance, or simply to make exercising more entertaining, stationary exercise bicycles are often connected to a computer, such as a personal computer with a display screen or a video game console, such as a Sony Playstation, a Nintendo 64, or a Sega system, connected to a television screen. The computer may be configured to simulate an interactive cycling routine on the screen wherein the cyclist""s exercising effort on the stationary bicycle is measured and is then synchronized to the cycling routine. Alternatively, the computer may be configured to permit the cyclist to play a video game by synchronizing the cyclist""s exercising effort to moving features of the game. For examples of bicycles which are configured for interaction with a video game or computerized simulated environment, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,897, issued to Melton et al. on Sep. 24, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,995, issued to Bobick et al. on Apr. 6, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,104 issued to Andrus et al. on Jan. 7, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,513 issued to Haydocy et al. on Jul. 8, 1997.
Stationary exercise bicycles generally fall into one of two categories. The first category comprises those apparatus which simulate the cycling exercise but are designed only for stationary use, such as, for example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567, issued to Phillips on Apr. 23, 1985, which is incorporated herein by reference. The second category those apparatus that permit a cyclist to retrofit a conventional bicycle for stationary use, such as, for example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/305,124, which is incorporated herein by this reference. The latter group provides the advantage that a cyclist can exercise indoors and outdoors without having to purchase two separate, expensive, pieces of equipment.
Conventional techniques for converting a bicycle into a stationary exercise machine generally employ a mechanical device known as a bicycle trainer which elevates the back wheel of the bicycle off the ground and operationally engages a resistance device that simulates the resistance a cyclist would experience by pedaling on a road. When the bicycle is interfaced with a computer, the speed with which the cyclist pedals is measured and converted to a signal which is supplied to the computer. Steering mechanisms are also used to allow the cyclist to steer the cycle to interface with video games. Such steering mechanisms generally employ a rotating platform which supports the front wheel of the bicycle and allows the cyclist to rotate the handlebars of the bicycle relative to the frame of the bicycle. Such steering mechanisms, however, result in side-to-side movement of the rear wheel of the bicycle as the front wheel is rotated. Such side-to-side movement may result in wear to the rear wheel and bicycle trainer, and may ultimately cause the rear wheel to become disengaged from the bicycle trainer or the bicycle, resulting in injury to the cyclist.
Thus, a need exists for a safe and stable exercise bicycle apparatus that will permit a conventional bicycle to be used as a stationary exercise machine and that can be operationally engaged with a computer, such as a video game console or personal computer, so that a user can play a video game or participate in an exercise simulation.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following non-limiting detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken with reference to the accompanying figures.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for synchronizing the movement of a stationary bicycle with video effects produced on a video display of a computer, wherein the bicycle has a rear wheel, handlebars, and a pair of front wheel forks operatively engaged with the handlebars, and further wherein the synchronizing apparatus includes a motion sensor. The motion sensor is configured to produce a rear wheel rotation signal which corresponds to the rotation of the rear wheel. The apparatus also includes a handlebar rotation sensor assembly that is configured to engage the pair of front wheel forks and produce a handlebar rotation signal which corresponds to the rotation of the handlebars about an axis. A digital signal processor is configured to receive the rear wheel rotation signal and the handlebar rotation signal and transmit output signals to the computer so that a user of the bicycle may interact with the video effects by rotating the rear wheel and the handlebars.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a speed scaling potentiometer configured to permit scaling of the rear wheel rotation signal.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a steering scaling potentiometer configured to permit scaling of the handlebar rotation signal.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a rear wheel support assembly removably connected to the stationary bicycle and configured to permit rotation of the rear wheel.
In accordance with yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a stabilizing member attached at a first end to the rear wheel support assembly and attached at a second end to the handlebar rotation sensor assembly.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for permitting a user of an exercise device to transmit user commands to a computer to interact with a video game produced on a video display associated with the computer. The apparatus includes a game controller configured to produce signals for controlling the video game. The apparatus also includes a digital signal processor configured to receive the signals from the game controller and transmit output signals to the computer so that the user may interact with the video game by actuating the game controller while using the exercise device.
These and other aspects of the present invention are described in the following description, claims and appended drawings.